Electronic display devices such as 3-D LCD displays have become larger. The trend towards display devices having larger surface area presents a continuing challenge regarding design of some components of such devices.
One particular challenge is associated with the design of the cover assembly that is used to shield the outer surface of the display. This design challenge generally arises from conflicting design goals—the desirability of making the assembly lighter and thinner, and the desirability of making the enclosure stronger and more rigid, while maintaining the quality of the displayed image. Lighter cover assemblies, which typically use thin plastic structures and few fasteners, tend to be more flexible, are prone to scratching, and have a greater tendency to buckle and bow, whereas stronger and more rigid enclosures typically use thicker plastic structures and more fasteners which are thicker and heavier and tend to degrade the quality, measured in terms of retardance, of the displayed image. The increased weight of the stronger, more rigid assembly may lead to user dissatisfaction, and bowing/buckling of the lighter structures that may damage the internal parts of the display device.